In the prior art, there are inventions described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H5-303153) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H4-165301) regarding a method of producing printed matter having a lens. The inventions described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H5-303153 are “a method of producing a three-dimensional image-printed matter, comprising the steps of: printing, on a base sheet surface, a desired image constituted by arranging thereon a plurality of pairs of an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye; printing a resin for a low layer to form a transparent low layer resin section; printing partition lines for pattern formation in a predetermined position of a surface of the lower layer resin section at predetermined intervals; applying a transparent resin for lens formation, which is not compatible with the partition lines for pattern formation, onto the surface of the lower layer resin section; using a repellence obtained due to incompatibility between the partition lines for pattern formation and the resin for lens formation, as well as a surface tension of the resin for lens formation, to arrange the resin for lens formation between the adjacent partition lines for pattern formation in the form of a convex lens; and curing the resin for lens formation to form a plurality of lens sections” (see claim 1 of Patent Document 1), is also “a printed matter with a three-dimensional image, comprising: a base sheet; an image which is provided on a surface of the base sheet and in which a plurality of pairs of an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye are formed; a transparent lower layer resin section that is formed on an image surface; partition lines for pattern formation that are printed on a predetermined position of a surface of the lower layer resin section at predetermined intervals; and a transparent lens section in the form of a convex lens, which is disposed between the adjacent partition line for pattern formation, wherein the lens section is disposed so as to extend between each of the pairs of an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye” (see claim 2 of Patent Document 1), and is “the printed matter with a three-dimensional image, comprising: a transparent base sheet; an image which is provided on the back of the transparent base sheet and in which a plurality of pairs of an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye are formed; partition lines for pattern formation that are printed on a predetermined position of the surface of the transparent base sheet at predetermined intervals; and a transparent lens section in the form of a convex lens, which is disposed between the adjacent partition lines for pattern formation, wherein the lens section is disposed so as to extend between each of the pairs of an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye” (see claim 3 of Patent Document 1).
The inventions described in Patent Document 2 are “a microlens produced by applying a transparent liquid resin onto a pattern formed on a base member, wherein the surface of the pattern formed on the base member and a section in which the pattern is not formed are formed by a material having wetting characteristics different from those of the liquid resin” (see claim 1 of Patent Document 2), and “a method of producing a microlens by applying a transparent liquid resin onto a pattern formed on a base member, the method comprising the steps of: applying a transparent resin having different wetting characteristics to a surface of the pattern and a surface on which the pattern is not formed; and curing the transparent resin after removing excess resin” (see claim 3 of Patent Document 2).
According to the entire description of the specification and the descriptions of the attached drawings provided in each of Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, it can be understood that, in the method of producing a printed matter having a three-dimensional image and the method of producing a microlens, the base member is placed with one of its surfaces up, and the partition lines for pattern formation are formed on the top surface, whereby the lens section is formed.
After the inventor of the present application has investigated the above-described inventions, the inventor has discovered that, according to the methods described in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, a lens that forms an image at a focal length of, for example, 0.8 mm or approximately 0.8 mm can be obtained. In this case, the focal length is the same as the total of the thickness of the base sheet or base member and the thickness of the lens. However, the inventor has also discovered that, on a thin base member having a thickness as thin as, for example, 0.1 mm, 0.2 mm or 0.3 mm, a lens whose focal length corresponds to this thickness has to be formed according to use.
On the other hand, Patent Document 3 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H7-9654) discloses an offset sheet-fed color perfecting machine. The offset sheet-fed color perfecting machine according to Patent Document 3 comprises “a reverse printing section in which a plurality of reverse printing units are arranged” to print things on the reverse side of a sheet that is fed horizontally (see claim 1 of Patent Document 3). The specific structure of this reverse printing section has “first color and second color reverse printing units 1A and 1B” (see paragraph 0015 of Patent Document 3), and “impression cylinders 11a and 11b of the respective first color and second color reverse printing units 1A and 1B are connected with each other substantially linearly in a horizontal direction via an intermediate cylinder 17a provided with a paper gripping nail, the paper gripping nail being not shown in the figures, whereby a reverse printing section 1 is formed” (see paragraph 0017 of Patent Document 3). According to these descriptions, it is understood that a sheet, on the reverse side of which images in the first color are printed, is conveyed to the impression cylinder 11b, while the reverse side of the sheet contacts with a circumferential surface of the intermediate cylinder 17a. Patent Document 3 does not describe at least the relationship between the intermediate cylinder 17a and the conveyed sheet.
Patent Document 4 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-266627) also discloses “a sheet-fed printing press” used for both-side printing. The sheet-fed printing press described in Patent Document 4 has “four intermediate cylinders 3a through 3d in an intermediate section between a reverse printing device (reverse printing section) 1 and a surface printing device (surface printing section) 2” (see paragraph 0019 of Patent Document 4), and employs a configuration in which “the intermediate cylinders 3b and 3d that are placed in the intermediate section between the reverse printing device 1 and the surface printing device 2 are each formed as a suction drum having a suction function on an outer circumferential surface thereof, and a traveling sheet 4 is adhered and held onto the outer circumferential surfaces of the intermediate cylinders 3b and 3d” (see paragraph 0023 of Patent Document 4). According to these descriptions, it is understood that the printed face of the sheet after reverse printing, i.e. the reverse side of the sheet, is in contact with the circumferential surface of the intermediate cylinder 3a, and in this state the sheet that has been subjected to reverse printing is transferred to the next intermediate cylinder 3b.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H5-303153
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H4-165301
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H7-9654
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-266627